Fourth Empire
The nature The Nature One day, Marrowkai had created some deads, but because it is near the forest, the forest became alive and they seek revenge to Marrowkai who broke their peaceness all the time. Ground light infantry: Grassling 150 gold A troop with long survivality but less attack Health:3bars Attack: Slightly less than Swordwrath Speed:Same as Swordwrath Ability: (Already researched)Nature's Wisdom- Heals Grassling for a certain time. Ground heavy infantry: Treeant 400 gold 100 mana A troop that usually take the most attack. Health:6 bars Attack: Slightly more than Swordwrath Speed:Slightly slower than Spearton Ability: Perfect Wood: (100 gold 50 mana)Increase a bar of health and slightly increase attack Ranged infantry: Wisp 150 gold 150 mana A mystical troop that paralyses enemies. Health:1bar Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and stuns enemy for a while Speed: As same as Archidon Ability:Untouchable body:(100 gold 100 mana) Decrease 60% of the attack Flying Ranged Infantry: Leafstorm 400 gold 150 mana A group of living leaves that do anything together Health:3bars Attack:More than Archidon Speed:Slightly slower than Shadowrath Ability:Unity:(400 gold)Increase attack and speed for 30% Fast Infantry: Woodwolf 450 gold 200 mana Wood that mutated to a super speed wolf. Health:4bars Attack:More than Spearton Speed:As same as Spearton Ability:Pack of Fury:(Already researched)Increase speed and attack while Woodwolf have more than 3. Killer Jaw:(200 gold 100 mana)Increase attack and increase time of attacking Support Infantry: Wise Wisp 300 gold 200 mana Wisp that have experience in battlefield. Health:3bars Attack:Less than Wisp Speed As same as Wisp Ability:Aura of Fury: (Already researched)Increase the attack of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Vitality:(100 gold 50 mana) Increase health of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Energy:(100 gold 50 mana)Increase speed of infantry around Wise Wisp Spellcaster: Scarlet Tree 500 gold 500 mana Tree that live for a thousand or more years. Health:3bars Attack:As same as Magikil Speed:As same as Magikill Ability:Nature's Wisdom:(Already researched)Heals the infantry around Scarlet Tree Root attack:(200 gold)Summons scarlet woods that attack enemies from the ground Twig storm:(150 gold 50 mana)Summons a storm of twig that attack enemies from the sky and stay there for a period of time hurting enemies Miner: Newborn Wisp 150 gold Wisp that newly born and don't know about battle. Health:2bar Attack:Alot less than Wisp Speed:As same as miner Ability:Wisp Rush:(300 gold 100 mana)Increases speed Newborn Wisp tree:(100 gold,construct 200 gold)Constructs a tree that blocks the enemy and heals infantry around it.(Health: Less a bar than Miner Wall) Nature Spawn:Spawn like Tower Spawn Nature's Treasure:Like Passive Incoming Gold Nature's Survivalibility:Increase health of Tree of Wisdom(like order's statue) Giant: Gigant Treeant 1300 gold 200 mana Huge treeant that is dumb and only hear orders. Health:More than Giant's health Attack:Less than Giant Speed:Like Giant Attack cause AOE damage and attack is melee. 'The empire of joint tribes' Long ago, Inamorta was a world of many and many tribes. These tribes were all very weak, and they fought like cavemen and were not intillegent. They all hated each other tribes, for they had different beliefs. But then Archidonis, Swordwrath, and all the others came, and the tribes were driven out. They could not progress, and just before they were about to take it all back, order came, and they were forced to unite. But they were still not powerful enough, so in their nearby undiscovered island, they increased their numbers, and made new technology, although they were stupid. Then chaos came, and they still couldn't attack. So then, years after order destroyed chaos, they finally declared war. These are there units: Miners: 150 gold, 240 ticks to load, 2 population. Description: Workers enslaved by their leaders to collect resources. Abilities: Hustle: 300 gold, 100 mana to research, 600 ticks to load. Makes miners work and move faster, as well as increase their health. Tribe miners have same stats as order miners. Club men: 125 gold, 300 ticks to load, 1 population. Description: Meek units that wield clubs, weaker than the swordwrath, more powerful than crawlers. No abilities. Club men move at same speed as swordwrath, but deal 25% less damage. They have same health as swordwrath. Log men: 700 gold, 100 mana, 900 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Powerful heavy armored units, good frontline warriors. Abilities: Spiked logs: 500 gold, 600 ticks to load. All log men that were trained after ''this abiltity is researched will have spiked logs, dealing 20% extra damage. Another ability is berserk: 50 gold, 50 mana, 1800 ticks to load. 0 gold and 0 mana to use, doubles their damage, halves their health. Log men have as much health as a spearton, but deal 2 times spearons damage as well. This makes them quite powerful. They move as fast as speartons, amazingly, due to their immense training (they trained by far harder than ''any ''other unit). Assassin: 400 gold, 200 mana, 500 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Can assasinate most lone enemies, but has extremely low health. Abilities: Teleport: 300 gold, 200 mana, 750 ticks to load, 100 mana to use, ability cooldown is 1200 ticks, when used, assassin can teleport anywhere on the map. Stats: Assasins have the same amount of health as bombers, but can kill even a giant in one blow, extremely fast. They move faster than even shadowrath, but cannot assasinate groups. It will automatically assasinate the first enemy it finds, and does not cost any mana or gold or have any cooldown. If you target an enemy, it will first assassinate that enemy first before others. Assassins wield 2 swords, and are the only advanced units. There is a 3 second gap between each assassination. Javelin Throwers: 650 gold, 600 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Basic Ranged Support that throws javelins. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: 400 gold, 1200 ticks to load. Javelin Throwers and Blessed Javelin Throwers will throw spears that deal more damage and have extra range. Piercing Spears are equal to fire arrows or blazing bolts. Javelins Throwers deal slightly more damage than a dark knight, but javelin throwers have as much health as clubmen. Blessed Javelin Throwers: 750 gold,150 mana, 750 ticks, 5 population. Description: The lucky javelin throwers that were blessed by the great angel and have got wings. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: see above. Blessed Javelin Throwers(or flying javelin throwers) have twice the health of a Javelin Thrower, but deal same damage. Ancient Mage: 800 gold, 600 mana, 1200 ticks, 6 population. Description: A powerful mage blessed by the great angel. Abilities: Lightning Strike: 50 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks to research. 50 mana per use, 500 ticks for cooldown. A powerful bolt of lightning, damages a single unit, does extra damage on armored units. Whirlwind:100 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks. 50 mana per use, 300 ticks for cooldown. Blows enemies away, how far depends on the units.Cannot blow giants away. Mind Control: 500 gold, 500 mana, 1200 ticks. Twists a soldiers will to fight for their army. 250 mana per use, 1200 ticks for cooldown. Previously researched abilities: Heal and cure: 1 mana per use, 50 ticks. A merics heal and cure spell combined. Also previously researched: Fireball: 0 gold, 0 mana, 330 ticks for cooldown. More powerful than magikill's blast spell. Ancient mages have as much health as marrowkai, but have less speed than a magikill. Eagle scout: 300 gold, 0 mana, 600 ticks, 2 population. Description: disguised as a bird, able to scout without being killed, cannot attack. Ability: Invisibility:50 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. 20 mana per use. Eagle will turn invisible so even the human opponent won't be able to know you're scouting him. Once near castle, will turn visible again. Giant Gorilla: 1850 gold, 50 mana, 9 population. Description: 2 big gorrilas murphed into a ferocious beast, even more powerful than a fully upgraded giant. No abilites. These gorrilas have as much health and armor as a fully upgraded giant, but deal 20% more damage and have as much speed as a spearton. The great angel: 0 gold, 100,000 mana, 0 population. Great angel automatically comes once you collect 100,000 mana, near indestrucible unit, cannot be assasinated or mind twisted. All abilities are passive and already researched. Will take back your 100,000 mana. Other abilities: Castle Javelin Throwers: Will train 2 javelin throwers, already previously upgraded with piercing spears. 400 gold, 450 ticks to load for Castle Javelin Thrower 1, 600 gold, 750 ticks to load for Javelin Thrower 2. Passive Income Gold,1,2,3: Same thing as passive income gold 1,2,3 for order. Tower Spawn 1,2: Tower Spawn 1: 800 gold, 250 mana, 600 ticks. Description: Will spawn log men from the center tower. Tower Spawn 2: 2500 gold, 1200 man, 1200 ticks. Will spawn giant gorrilas from the center tower. Resillience: 50 gold, 100 mana. Description: Increased statue health. Balance Good and Evil must be balanced. For if either wins, the world is lost to one or the other. The Balance is not known anywhere but where conflict between good and evil starts, using units from lost tribes, ancient times, and even from other universes. The Balance is a force to be reckoned with. Miner - 150 gold. as in every empire, even the balance has miners. *Hustle - Workers become quicker and *Spawn statue - a small statue that spawns 1 Hopliton of which is uncontrollable, the building is unrepairable as well Hopliton - 150 gold. The Hoplitons were from a group of Speartons who never learned the Spearton's way of fighting, nor their way of Honor... you could say that the Hoplitons are the weaker cousin of the Speartons, except with longer spears. *Phalax - the Hopliton goes into a defensive mode like the Speartons, but the spears reduces half the health of the other unit charging toward the Hopliton Legionary - 450 gold, 50 mana. The Legionary has mastered as many arts as the giants, most Legionarys throw javalins that kill the enemy before advancing slowly toward the enemy with their square shield and shortsword in hand. *Turtle formation - The legionary holds up his sheild, all arrows that hit the unit are reduced in damage by 75% , the dark knights charge also does not affect this unit as much *Spear throw - The Legionary throws a javalin that causes massive damage to units Clubarians - 400g 150m The Clubarians units use clubs with spikes on the. to smash other units... their not really that bright... but strong they are... *Thick-skinned - Clubarians gain more health... hm... *Berserk - The Clubarian will gain more speed and attack, but control over the unit is lost, as well as some health Gunnic - 400g No one knows where the gunnics are from, some say they came from a portal, others say they invented thunder. They say that they come from a land devastaed by a diffrent version of chaos, where demons live and thrive, but all know that the Gunnic is extremly accurate and creates devices of which others can't get their head around. *Gernade - The gunnic throws an item that explodes... similar to the Magikill's fireball, but instead without magic Bot - 400g 200m One of the devices created by the gunnic, the Bot is just called a Bot... most races believe it is run by magic... that is partially true *Electricty - The Bot Eletrocutes an enemy unit, causing them to be stuned for a short period. Raptor - 300g 200m A species of creature were taken from the past, tamed, and trained to fight... they are very fast, and deadly. *Jump - always active, and already part of the Raptor (no research need), the raptor jumps toward the enemy when attacking, causing stun *Bite - The Raptor will take a bite out of the enemy, causing massive damage, and heals the Raptor Golem - 500g 500m These Golems weren't plucked out of the past, they were made by the Balance King himself... *Metal Armour - No research needed, The Golem takes 50% less damage from any enemy *Heavy punch - The Golem punchs with it's heavy arm, causing massive damage and stun *Selfdestruct - The Golem Blows up, causing massive damage toward units in range, kills most units as well Balance Avatar - 1500g 250m The Balance Avatar is a warrior of the Elite guard, extremly deadly, but slow. The Balance Avatar is both respected and feared *Grow lv1 - The Balance Avatar grows a bit bigger, increasing health *Grow lv2 - The Balance Avatar grows alot bigger, Increasing health a great ton Other skills of the Balance Empire *Passive Income lv1,lv2,lv3 - Passivly gain some gold and mana *Statue health - The Statue gains some more health *Gunnic Post lv1-lv4 - A Powerful Gunnic appears on the castle wall beyond enemy reach *Tower Spawn lv1 - 600g 200m A Legionary spawns from the Middle tower, uncontrollable *Tower Spawn lv2 - 2000g 1250m An Balance Avatar spawns from the middle tower Buildings Barracks - Most melee units are trained here Cage - Raptors come from here Armoury - Gunnics hang out here... creating Bots... Portal - Balance Avatars ofthen come from out here Bank - Miners ofthen take the gold mined here. Metal pit - Golems ofthen come from down the pit... everyone else is too scared to find out what goes on down there More info - The Balance Empire has been noted to use diffrent units, but these are the main units they often use... The Mysvoid An empire that has a mix of good and evil troops. Bomber denotate and shakes the ground every time. This makes the ground shake and the sea of essence combined chemically and formed a new empire-the Mysvoid. Buildings: Saint Mountain Trains Axelient, Holnight and Vamja researches:Throw Axe, God's Pleasure and Vessel Targeter Shuriken Company Trains Shurignet and Mourignet researches:Sharp Shuriken, Speeder and Castle Shurignet Heaven's Library Trains Purifiend researches:Chilling Wind Giant's Tombstone Trains Gigelton researches:More nutrient Ancient Hall of Books Trains Necrofiend researches:Corpse sacrifice, Corpse Allies and Undying Fire Hell's Storage Trains:Devil Miner researches:Devil Rusher, Hell Income and Hell Ground Units: Axelient(or Barbarian)-Brutal troops that kill people with no mercy. Cost:150 gold Health:Slightly less than Swordwrath Attack:Like Spearton Training Time:200 Speed:Like Swordwrath Abilities:Throw Axe:Throws axe (200 gold to research)costs 50 mana. Throws the axe to the fleeing unit damaging 60% of normal attack. Shurignet(or Ranged Ninja)-The main founder of Shuriken and master it. Cost:300 gold Health:Same as Archidon Attack:Slightly less than Archidon but throws two shuriken a time. Training Time:400 Speed:Faster than Archidon Abilities:Sharp Shuriken:(400 gold to research)Increases 40% of normal attack permanently. Holnight(or Guardian):An armored warrior that uses holy magic to heal. Cost:400 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Spearton Attack:Slightly less than Spearton Training Time:600 Speed:Like Spearton Abilities:God's Pleasure-(50 gold 100 mana to research)Heals 20% of Holnight's health with the cost of 50 mana each. Vamja(or Vampire Ninja)-Basically a vampire that knows ninjutsu and wields double blade. Cost:450 gold 150 mana Health:Same as Shadowrath Attack:Slightly lesser than Spearton Training Time:800 Speed:Like Shadowrath Abilities:Blood Sucker-(Researched)Heals Vamja a 5% health in every attack. Vessel Targeter-(100 gold 150 mana to research)Increase attack(slighly more than spearton) and recieves a 10% health in every attack. Mourignet(or Eagle Rider)-A Shurignet riding an eagle. Cost:450 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Albowtross Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and throws two shurikens a time. Training Time:750 Speed:Slightly more than Eclipsor Abilities:Speeder:(300 mana to research) Increases speed(slightly slower than Shadowrath) Purifiend(or Pure Spell Caster)- A wizard that casts pure magic. Cost:400 gold 400 mana Health:Same as Magikill Attack:Slightly more than Magikill Training Time:600 Speed:Faster than Magikill Abilities:Fireball(Researched) Casts a fireball that causes explosion.(Like Magikill's explosion but smaller radius and attack) Chilling Wind(50 gold 100 mana to research) Costs 50 mana per use. Casts a gust of wind that slows the enemy's movement.AOE(Longer than Marrowkai's hell fists) Necrofiend(or Dark Spell Caster)-A necromancer that summons corpses and poisons enemies. Cost:500 gold 500 mana Health:Same as Medusa Attack:More than Medusa Training time:900 Speed:Medusa speed Abilities:Summon Corpse(Researched)Summon 1 corpse that helps in battle(Like dead but melee and attacks more than dead) Corpse Sacrifice(100 gold 200 mana to research)When the corpse dead it explodes into poison and splashes a small radius of poison to the enemy. Corpse Allies:(300 gold 200 mana to research) Can summon up to 3 corpses. Gigelton(or gigantic skeleton)- Giant skeleton that crushes everything in sigh with bare hands) Cost:1300 gold 200 mana Health:More than Giant Attack:Less than Giant Training Time:1200 Speed:Same like Giant Abilities:More nutrient level 1 & level 2 (Same like Giant growth) Devil miner-A devilled miner that mines more and prays more Cost:200 gold Health:Same as miner Attack:same as Miner Training Time:200 Speed:same like miner Abilities:Devil Rusher(like miner hustle) Hell Income(like Passive Incomng Gold) Undying Fire(like Resilience) Hell Ground(like Miner wall but this cost lesser(150 gold 50 mana) to build and damages enemies who stands nearby. '''controllers' Controllers were above ground... But they were sent down after mistreating the great one.... They seek revenge! Miner: A mindless human used as a toy for gold and mana.... Abilities: Miner Trouble: Need more gold? Use this to make the miner mine faster for 10 seconds... Miner Prayer: Need more mana? Use this to make the miner pray faster for 10 seconds... Endless pit: A floor that will damage any enemy unit that comes across it... If it damages a lot of enemy units it will explode like a bomber... '''Ender: '''A ender is mostly used against large groups... Once it strikes its first unit that unit is posioned. Then any other unit it strikes will be a normal attack... Abilities: Doomed!: The ender will release a power strike and damage a unit.... Have to stop! Will countine later! Category:Blog posts